Octágono Amoroso
by Melissa Silvermore
Summary: UA. Dizem que escutar a conversa dos outros é feio... na verdade pode causar um estrago de proporções gigantescas! Veja só o que pode acontecer. Vários pares: SSHG, HPGW, RLNT, DMPP e muitos outros.


**Capítulo 1**

Era uma manhã de sábado em Grimmauld Place e estavam todos dormindo ainda, enquanto um vulto se esgueirava pelos corredores. Ainda bem que todos estavam dormindo, pois a figura parecia ameaçadora e, com certeza, enfeitiçaria quem quer que se atrevesse a entrar em seu caminho.

O vulto estacou na porta do banheiro, pensando consigo mesmo. "Hoje eu pego ela. Não tem como ela escapar!"

Enquanto aguardava a sua presa, ele colocou o ouvido na porta, esperando ouvir qualquer som comprometedor vindo de dentro do banheiro. De repente, a porta se abriu, e ele, que não esperava por isso, caiu do lado de dentro.

- Harry! Explique-se! Por que anda me seguindo deste jeito? – uma Hermione indignada gritava com ele.

- H-Hermione! E-eu... – Harry gaguejou. Ele havia sido pego de surpresa e estava meio difícil pensar em uma explicação plausível.

- Já faz uma semana que você está me seguindo para todos os lugares que eu vou! Você acha que eu não percebi? Nem no banheiro eu posso ir em paz!

Hermione havia percebido que Harry a estava seguindo durante um certo tempo, mas não havia dito nada até aquele instante pensando que ele fosse se cansar logo daquilo. Como ela estava enganada... não tinha paz nem pra ir ao banheiro! Aquilo, além de irritante, estava começando a se tornar insuportável. Até parece que depois que Harry derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ele não tem mais o que fazer.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar. – Harry havia se recuperado do susto.

- Então diga!

- Não aqui. – Dizendo isto ele a pegou pela mão e a puxou até seu quarto.

Harry colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto, e satisfeito por não ter visto ninguém no corredor, fechou a porta cuidadosamente.

- Francamente Harry. Que palhaçada é esta?

- Andei reparando que você está muito estranha ultimamente. Você já não é mais a mesma com a gente, anda evitando a mim e ao Rony e não faço idéia do que fizemos para você. Se te magoamos de alguma forma, diga para a gente o que fizemos e tentaremos nos corrigir.

- Não tem nada a ver com vocês, é sério!

- Mas você está escondendo alguma coisa da gente. Desaparece durante horas. Várias vezes vi você sair correndo e se trancar no banheiro, do nada. Sou seu amigo, por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la! Você está doente?

- Não é isso... eu... – Hermione não sabia como dizer isto. Ela estava pisando em um terreno delicado agora. Ela sabia que cedo ou tarde isto iria acontecer, mas não estava preparada para um confronto logo agora. – Eu... estou saindo com alguém...

Isto foi uma surpresa para Harry. Não que Hermione não fosse bonita ou que ninguém se interessasse por ela, é que ela sempre foi apaixonada por livros, e ele nunca imaginou que ela algum dia fosse se interessar por alguém.

- E posso saber com quem? – ele perguntou. Ela era como uma irmã para ele, e seu trabalho de irmão era cuidar para que ela fosse feliz, e impedir que ela se relacionasse com alguma pessoa errada.

Hermione ficou calada por alguns instantes. Por que era tão difícil falar? Apenas uma palavra e pronto. Mas ela conhecia Harry. Não seria tão fácil assim.

- 'Mione? – Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Ta certo... Veja bem. Nós nos víamos todos os dias, trabalhávamos juntos durante a guerra e tal. Tínhamos o costume de ficar conversando por horas seguidas enquanto esperávamos as poções cozinharem, e durante estas conversas, começamos a nos ver sob outra luz e...

Não podia ser! A ultima palavra que Harry ouviu foi 'poções'. Foi com _ele_ que ela trabalhou durante a guerra. Os dois preparavam os estoques de poções juntos... _Snape_... o que ele acha que está fazendo? Só por cima do cadáver dele que ele iria permitir isto.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ! – Harry gritou. Ao perceber que havia gritado, ele diminuiu o tom da voz. – O que ele fez para você? Te deu alguma poção né? Eu vou acabar com a raça daquele desgraçado!

o----o----o----o----o----o

Gina ainda estava morrendo de sono, mas havia acordado cedo porque precisava ir até o beco diagonal comprar algumas coisas. Estava se arrastando pelo corredor, e quando estava na frente da porta do quarto de Harry ouviu um gritou e se assustou.

Ficou preocupada, poderia ter acontecido alguma coisa com Harry. Vagarosamente ela abriu a porta do quarto e colocou a cabeça para dentro. Não podia crer no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Harry se levantou, parecia disposto a cumprir com sua ameaça. Hermione se levantou também e o segurou pelo braço.

- Não Harry! – Ela disse, quase chorando. Hermione sabia que uma coisa destas iria acontecer. Ela deveria ter preparado melhor o que dizer. – Eu o amo!

o----o----o----o----o----o

Ginny sentiu como se estivesse se intrometendo em algo muito particular. Chocada, ela se dirigiu até a cozinha, onde Molly já estava preparando o café da manhã.

"Não acredito nisso... Hermione está apaixonada pelo Harry! Aquela traidora... depois de todas as confidências que eu fiz para ela, ela vai e rouba o Harry de mim!"

Molly percebeu que sua filha caçula estava muito espaçada. Nem havia dito bom-dia para a própria mãe. Molly a chamou:

- Gina, o que você tem? Parece tão aérea hoje...

- Nada mãe. – respondeu a ruiva, a ponto de chorar. – Apenas de vez em quando a gente descobre como realmente são nossos amigos. – e dizendo isso Gina se levantou e foi se trancar em seu quarto.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Após ouvir Hermione dizer que amava Snape, Harry tinha certeza absoluta de que ela estava sob o efeito de alguma poção do amor. Quem poderia amar aquele morcego seboso supercrescido?

- Harry, é sério. Se você largasse esse ódio que tem dele e o conhecesse melhor, você ia ver que ele é uma pessoa totalmente diferente do que aparenta.

- Sei. 'Mione, acorda! Ele é um Sonserino! SON-SE-RI-NO! – As ultimas palavras saíram meio gritadas.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Remo estava no andar de baixo, sentado em uma poltrona e lendo o Profeta que tinha acabado de chegar, quando viu Gina passar correndo com cara de choro. Ele ficou preocupado com a ruiva, mas achou melhor não se intrometer, devia ser alguma coisa de adolescente, afinal ela acabara de fazer 18 anos e era normal passar por algumas crises de vez em quando nesta idade.

Logo em seguida, Molly entrou na sala, chamando a garota. Quando ela viu que a filha não ia aparecer, ela sacudiu a cabeça, murmurou alguma coisa sobre Arthur ter uma conversa com ela, e voltou para a cozinha. Parecia que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo.

Remo já tinha muito com que se preocupar. A lua cheia estava próxima e ele já estava começando a sentir algumas mudanças em seu corpo, por exemplo, sua audição amplificada. E falando nela, ele ouviu uma palavra, parecia Harry, muito nervoso.

-... SON-SE-RI-NO!

Ele não queria se intrometer, mas não pode deixar de ficar curioso, e aguçou mais a audição para tentar ouvir o que estava acontecendo com o filho do seu melhor amigo.

o----o----o----o----o----o

- Não grite Harry! Quer acordar todo mundo? – Hermione tentava conter o amigo.

- Desculpe, mas o que você pode ter visto nele? Ele sempre transformou nossas vidas em um inferno!

- Não é bem assim... lembre-se de quantas vezes ele já te salvou. Se não fosse por ele você não estaria vivo hoje! E outra coisa, ele é inteligente, educado e muito gentil – neste ponto Hermione ficou com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto.

Ao ver a expressão no rosto da amiga, Harry percebeu que não era efeito de nenhuma poção do amor, ela realmente havia se apaixonado pelo seu mais odiado ex-professor.

- 'Mione, ta certo. Eu vou _tentar_ tolerar a presença dele por mais de 5 segundos. Mas e esse negócio de você sair correndo todas as manhãs e se trancar no banheiro? Você está doente e tentando esconder da gente?

- Não é nada disso... – Agora era a hora da verdade. O destino quis que Harry, um de seus melhores amigos, fosse o primeiro a saber. Hermione estudou bem o que dizer, mas não havia jeito de suavizar a notícia, então ela resolveu usar a abordagem direta. – Estou grávida.

- O QUEEEE? GRÁVIDA? – Harry gritou.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Remo, apesar de sua audição amplificada, não estava conseguindo entender o que estava sendo dito no andar superior. Mas parecia uma conversa muito tensa. De repente ele ouviu Harry gritar novamente.

- GRÁVIDA?

Ele até se assustou ao ouvir Harry gritar, e ficou apalermado com a notícia. Quem estaria grávida? Haviam poucas mulheres na mansão. Hermione, Tonks, Molly e... Gina.

Remo se levantou, e se dirigiu para o jardim, totalmente distraído.

- Gina está grávida? E de um Sonserino? – ele murmurava para si mesmo. Isto explicava a forma como ela estava agindo esta manhã. – Só pode ser o Draco. Ela está sempre perto dele.

Ele estava tão chocado com a descoberta que nem viu Tonks passar por ele.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Tonks estava no jardim, vendo o dia clarear. Viu a porta da mansão se abrir e Remo Lupin saindo. Ela foi em direção a ele para dar bom-dia, quando ele passou direto por ela, murmurando algo sobre Gina estar grávida.

Uau! Aquela era uma notícia e tanto naquela hora da manhã! E ela ainda era capaz de jurar que Gina era apaixonada pelo Harry! Talvez fosse apenas algo para acobertar sua verdadeira atração.

"Espere um pouco... ele disse que Draco era o pai. Mas Draco namora a Pansy! Isto significa que ele está traindo as duas! Preciso conversar com a Gina! Ela esta sendo enganada por aquele pilantra!"

E com isso em mente ela entrou para falar com a Gina.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Draco havia sido de grande ajuda durante a guerra. Sem as informações que ele havia passado para a Ordem, talvez o resultado final tivesse sido diferente. Os Comensais estavam muito desconfiados de Snape, então o estavam deixando no escuro ou dando informações falsas para ele.

Ninguém suspeitava que Draco estivesse do lado da luz, foi uma grande surpresa para a maior parte das pessoas na Ordem quando isto foi revelado durante a batalha final. E mesmo assim, até hoje muitos não confiam nele.

Ele havia acabado de tomar um banho e estava passando pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto. Os cabelos louro-platinados estavam molhados e ele estava cantando baixinho uma música, de muito bom-humor. Tonks estava se aproximando dele.

- Bom d... – ele nem terminou a frase e Tonks passou sem nem olhar para a cara dele, murmurando alguma coisa que lembrava muito 'cafajeste'. Ele deu os ombros, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo. A curiosidade dele falou mais alto e ele resolveu seguí-la após ela dobrar uma esquina.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Tonks nem estava prestando atenção por onde ia. Ela já estava brava com tudo o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga, e seu humor piorou ainda mais quando viu Draco com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos sobre maneiras de matar, esquartejar e cozinhar Draco Malfoy que nem viu quando tropeçou. Por sorte Severo Snape estava passando e a segurou pela cintura e evitou sua queda.

o----o----o----o----o----o

Draco dobrou a esquina e viu uma cena inusitada. Seu ex-professor favorito abraçando Tonks. Ele esfregou os olhos, e a imagem ainda estava lá. Ele rapidamente saiu de perto, pois com toda a certeza Snape não gostaria de ser visto em um momento tão intimo (para alguém como Snape).

Mas ele seria capaz de jurar que Tonks e Lupin estavam tendo um caso... muito estranho...Seria um triângulo amoroso?

o----o----o----o----o----o

- Harry! Não grita! Desse jeito você vai acordar até os mortos! – Hermione estava começando a ficar irritada. Por que ele não aceitava logo? Se ele realmente fosse amigo dela ele daria todo o seu apoio e torceria pela felicidade dela.

Harry parou por um instante. Ele percebeu que poderia perder a amiga para sempre se continuasse a agir assim. Talvez o melhor fosse dar apoio para ela, e se Snape fizesse algo para magoá-la, aquele verme se arrependeria de ter nascido.

- Ta certo, 'Mione. O que importa é a sua felicidade. – Harry a abraçou – Não importa o que aconteça eu sempre estarei do seu lado.

Com a demonstração de amizade e apoio de um de seus melhores amigos, Hermione se emocionou. É verdade que no estado que ela se encontrava, até mesmo uma lesma andando pelo chão a emocionava. Malditos hormônios.

**Nota da Autora:Digam o que vocês acham. Adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando **


End file.
